


The Reichenbach Flight

by yoonieem



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure John Watson, John Watson In Love, M/M, Soulmates, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonieem/pseuds/yoonieem
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was 89% sure that John was his soulmate. In a world were you recognize your soulmate only then when their wings suddenly show and when desperate and eternal love is promised, John was making sure to turn that 89% into a 100% guess.Or, just another fanfiction about the Reichenbach Fall episode except that Sherlock doesn‘t really fall in this one.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Reichenbach Flight

Moriarty. The name still wasn‘t leaving John‘s mind and he’s positive that the consulting criminal will return someday. Right now he‘s trying to get the detective aware of the fact that his increasing popularity will become a threat to them both and that he will be targeted and that the media will be turning against him someday. But he just wouldn‘t understand.

„The press will turn, Sherlock. They always turn, and they’ll turn on you“

Sherlock still didn’t look interested, he looked away probably thinking how dull it would be if the whole media didn‘t do exactly that.

„It really bothers you“ Now he turned to John and in his gaze was something questioning, something deep that threw John off guard for a second. „What?“ 

„What people say“ Of course John cares about it. Why would he be okay with the fact that the whole world misunderstood him? „Yes, it bothers me“

There was his intense gaze again. There were always moments like these where Sherlock looked at him exactly like this and John never understood how to interpret this look. The detective tilted his head and spun the deerstalker in his hand. 

„About me? I don’t understand – why would it upset you?“

John quickly looked away in hope his face didn‘t expose his inner feelings too much. How could it not bother him? He wants the world to see behind his cold attitude, to not see him as some kind of machine who just solves crimes and doesn‘t possess any emotions. It simply wasn‘t fair. If he could only accept the side of him that was more human and see that he wasn‘t just only brilliant but incredible in so so many more ways. 

He got lost in his inner monologue before he realized that Sherlock was in fact still waiting for an answer. He settled for something that wouldn‘t give away all the things he just mentally said to himself. Everything else would start in a completely new discussion and it would be a waste of time, really.

„Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a little case this week. Stay out of the news“

-

It doesn‘t make any sense, if John was being honest to himself. There were many different things he could worry about right now. For example how the hell Jim Moriarty got away with breaking into the White Tower or into the bloody Bank of England, but his mind still drifts to his and Sherlocks conversation earlier. 

They argued about who is in charge of buying the groceries again which happens at least twice a month now and afterwards they giggle like two schoolboys and the whole thing is just so domestic that it makes Johns heart ache. 

Could Sherlock really be his soulmate? That was a question which he asked himself multiple times a day with every moment of an increased heart rate when they both got a bit too close to each other and with every adrenaline rush that follows after they chased criminals in the streets of London. 

He knew how people recognize their soulmates, of course. Everyone does and there was still a slight chance that Sherlock didn‘t delete this information either. They say in a moment of pure love and the promise of an everlasting partnership the wings of your soulmate were getting revealed and you can see them right in front of your eyes. 

John thinks it’s beautiful and he often caught himself imagining how this scenario would unfold if it was him and Sherlock. What would his wings even look like?  
Right on the evening of their first meeting John found himself a tad disappointed because he honestly expected to see Sherlock‘s wings right then there. They just clicked from the very first start and with him moving into Baker Street John thought he had found his partner for life. But maybe he and Sherlock just weren‘t destined to be together? With him having no interest in relationships and being married to his work and all that. 

There was only one thing John Watson was completely sure about. He must protect his potential soulmate at all cost. It didn‘t matter if they were destined to be together. If he wasn‘t allowed to love this brilliant man, he sure was going to protect him from all the evil in this world and even from himself if he has to. Especially from Moriarty. Sherlock means the world to him and John isn‘t ready to lose everything he loves. Again.

-

Currently the two were running away hand and hand together from the police. Sherlock and John against the rest of the world. This thought made John smile again.

He thinks that Sherlock was the best that could have happened to him. Nobody understands him like he does, nobody even cared for him the way he does. So what if the whole world turns on him? He definitely won‘t.

John wants to hold onto this moment forever.

-

For the first time in a while John‘s heart sinks to his stomach. This can‘t be true. He wants to scream out all the pent up emotions like he usually does but there wouldn‘t come a single word out of his mouth. 

He stared in horror at Mrs. Hudson who was clearly fine and not at all in danger. The realization kicked in right at this moment and suddenly he felt sick. He wanted to protect Sherlock and to save him. He wants to but he can‘t. And he hated everything and everyone as he desperately tried to catch a taxi and to drive right back. He was angry at Moriarty for crossing their path, at Sherlock for liking everything that seems dangerous (even though he wasn’t really any better at that) and for not letting John help. But mostly he was angry at himself for being unable to protect the one thing in his life that he loves so dearly.

He was sure he would cry if his whole body wasn‘t filled with panic and anxiety on the taxi drive. _Please let it be not too late… Please let him be okay…_

When John arrived he immediately got a call from Sherlock. He didn‘t notice how hard his hands were shaking up to this moment. His throat suddenly felt way too dry as he accepted the call.

„Sherlock, oh god are you okay?“ John flinched at his own voice. He felt very weak and wanted to escape this situation.  
„John. I need you to look up on the rooftop and you have to stay right there“

„Oh God Sherlock what are you doing there?“ If John wasn‘t sick before this, he definitely felt like throwing up right now. Tears were close to escape from his eyes. Was that it? Was it all over like that? John felt like breaking down.

„I ... I ... I can’t come down, so we’ll ... we’ll just have to do it like this. I owe you an apology. It’s all true “ 

„W-What are you talking about Sherlock? Please don‘t say things like that. I… I don‘t understand“ He never felt so helpless and lost like right now, seeing Sherlock on that roof being so far away from him.

„Everything they said about me is true. I invented Moriarty. I am a fake“ Sherlock‘s voice was trembling and from the look of his face he felt exactly the same things that John felt. 

„Why are you saying this?“ The blogger wanted to cry out in frustration. He wanted to stop this from happening. He wanted to wake up and wanted this to be just another nightmare. He knew because of the tears streaming down his face that this was a bit too real for it to be a dream. „Sherlock… Please stop“

„I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It’s a trick. Just a magic trick“

John was shaking his head repeatedly. When would he stop saying such nonsense?

„No. All right, stop it now. Sherlock, I promised myself something. I would never turn against you no matter how hard you try to convince me that you were… faking all of this. You… You should know that I lo- love you too much for that“ The last part was nothing more than a whisper and his voice broke. John knew that he had to stop him. „I‘m coming up now“

Sherlock shook his head urgently and tried to stop him. „No, stay exactly where you are. Don’t move!“

It was too late for that. John ended the phone call and rushed into the building and up the stairs trying to reach the rooftop as fast as he can. He thought that he never walked this fast in his life before and he swore that for a moment his whole life was flashing by. His thoughts were filled with Sherlock’s name. He prayed to anyone who would hear him to let Sherlock be safe and for him to be fine when he would find him.

When John finally arrived on the rooftop he could see Sherlock standing on the edge of the roof. He looked shaken and there were still tears straining his blushed cheeks. He looked at John with that same look again. But only now John finally understood. He was looking at him the way John looks at him. Just now the gaze was helpless and John couldn‘t believe that he actually managed to make him lost for words. 

For a little while John glanced at Moriarty‘s corpse and he couldn’t bring himself to feel even a bit of compassion. He decided right then and there that if Sherlock decides that he has to go down, he will go with him together.

With these words in mind he again ran towards him and now right in his arms. Sherlock‘s eyes widened comically and he barely managed to open his arms when John was already trapped in his embrace. 

John looked at his detective with tears in his eyes but also with a small smile. For a moment he felt absolute peace even though they were both falling of the roof at this moment. He will die with him together. That will be John Watson‘s last selfish act.

As Sherlock pulled himself together again, still in shock about John’s sudden decision to throw them both over the edge right then and there, he touched John‘s cheek with a loving look in his eyes.

Only then did John realize that they weren’t actually falling but they were floating briefly away from the ground. Instantly he looked at Sherlock again and saw his beautiful white wings which were holding them both in the air right now. Sherlock smiled. „Your wings look beautiful too, John“.

He smiled even more and a few more tears fell on his cheeks. „My soulmate“ John whispered and kissed Sherlock softly. He couldn‘t believe his luck. They were really destined for each other. From the very first moment that they have met John lost himself in those brilliant eyes and this moment right now was just another proof for their intense love. The only difference was that now the universe decided to open their eyes. 

After they broke away from the kiss John buried his head into Sherlocks chest and held his hand as they both flew away together, somewhere where they could discover each other with different eyes for the very first time all over again.

-

Sebastian Moran was not really open with his feelings. Especially not with the ones concerning his boss Moriarty. But as he no longer observed Sherlock Holmes and John Watson he looked at Jim‘s corpse. He sagged against the cold wall behind him lost in thoughts and repressed emotions. 

The only thing he would do on this day would be to stop the shooters from targeting the friends of Sherlock Holmes. Because even though he didn‘t met his soulmate and his one true love in life just killed himself, there wouldn’t be any use of destroying Sherlock’s life. Even if it was what his Boss wanted him to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed my first English Johnlock Fanfic and that there weren‘t too many mistakes oops. Honestly I just want this to be the Reichenbach ending :,)  
> Comments make me happy and help me improve! :)


End file.
